


Sin of Omission

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clintasha Week, F/M, Natasha Romanov's Arrow Necklace, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Clintasha Week 2018 PromptDay 2 - Truth & Lies





	Sin of Omission

**Author's Note:**

> Clintasha Week 2018 Prompt  
> Day 2 - Truth & Lies

Clint peered groggily up at Natasha from his hospital bed. "What happened?"

Natasha smiled the slightest bit at him, but the smile never quite reached her eyes. "Cognitive recalibration."

Clint winced. "Who'd I try to kill this time?"

"No one. A building fell on you." Natasha kept her tone carefully neutral as she explained the barest bones of what had happened.

He frowned. "I don't remember that."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember Loki and those crazy space whales. I can tell you that," he said, trying to sit up in his agitation. Natasha gently pushed on his shoulder to get him to lie down again.

"Anything more recent?"

"I remember you straightening your hair." Clint squinted at her. "Wasn't too fond of that. But you've cut it and let it go curly again. Looks good."

She noticed he didn't make any mention of her jewelry or lack of. Her grip on the necklace which was nestled within her pocket tightened. 

"Do you remember SHIELD falling?"

He took a few moments to answer. "I was in Myanmar on a solo mission. You called my emergency burner and left a cryptic message. But a lot of what happened around that time is fuzzy. I can't really get a good grasp on things."

Natasha nodded sharply. 

"What aren't you telling me?" he questioned, peering intently at her.

"Nothing," she lied. "The doctor said there might be some memory loss. Just trying to figure out where the gaps are."

They spoke of trivial things for a few moments and then she left so the nurses and doctors could do their official evaluation. Steve caught up with her as she was getting a coffee in the hospital cafeteria. 

"How is he?" he asked, grabbing a coffee of his own along with two slices of pie and a pre-wrapped sandwich.

She paid for her coffee then followed Steve to a corner table. When they were settled, she finally answered him. "Partial memory loss. Full extent of what's missing is yet to be determined."

"And how are you? Holding up?"

Natasha took a sip of her coffee and shrugged. "Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

He stared at her intently for a minute. "No reason, exactly, but…" His eyes went pointedly to her bare throat for a moment before he shook his head and looked down at his pie. "No reason."

Natasha took a deep breath, fingered the necklace in her pocket one last time, and then let it fall from her hand. "Good. Now tell me what you've found out about the guy who set the blast."


End file.
